The form of hearing aid widely used currently by people with hearing defects depends on applying acoustic energy to the subject, commonly in the ear canal but in some cases in a manner that depends on bone conduction of sound waves. Various forms of hearing aids have also been proposed of the type wherein electrical or electro-magnetic energy (rather than acoustic energy) is applied to the subject. Such hearing aids are primarily intended for persons whose hearing impairment is such that acoustic hearing aids work poorly or not at all. Those proposed hearing aids purportedly transmit electro-magnetic energy to the facial nerves or the auditory cortex of the user. Efforts have been made to market a hearing aid of the type in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,279 issued July 15, 1968, but I am informed that, after deliberate efforts, that device is no longer being sold. Recognizing the fact that some deaf people are unable to hear with electro-acoustic hearing aids and are thus wholly dependent on some other type of hearing aid, it is apparent that there is a pressing need for a non-acoustical hearing aid that is effective.